1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to video teleconferencing and multimedia presentations. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems, methods and computer program products for performing video teleconferences and/or delivering multimedia presentations.
2. Background
Conventional video teleconferencing and multimedia presentation systems are often difficult to install and operate due to their complexity. For example, conventional systems typically consist of disparate components, such as a camera, display, and/or telephone, that were originally designed as stand-alone devices. Such components are typically made by different manufacturers using different technology based on different standards, and as a result, are difficult to integrate without an experienced audio-visual integrator and custom software. These limitations translate directly into higher costs for system owners.
Furthermore, conventional video teleconferencing and multimedia presentation systems are limited in their ability to present high-bandwidth intensive applications, such as animated presentations using Microsoft® PowerPoint™ or Macromedia® Flash™ technology. These presentations do not translate well at local/remote sites viewing them in real time due to delays caused by network bandwidth limitations. For example, in conventional systems, network bandwidth limitations may cause the quality and speed of the presentation data received by local/remote systems to be diminished, resulting in poor slide-to-slide transitions, delays, and choppiness for those viewing the presentations in real time at the local/remote sites.
Additionally, conventional video teleconferencing and multimedia presentation systems do not provide an easy method for remotely configuring, monitoring and controlling the system, or for archiving and retrieving recorded video teleconferences and/or multimedia presentations.